


Burnt Batteries and Biscuits

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Harry is not happy with this sudden development.





	Burnt Batteries and Biscuits

Harry watches Snape take out yet another batch of biscuits.

"But what are you really doing here?" Harry asks. "Did Dumbledore tell you to spy on us?"

"Like I said, I'm here for Arthur." Snape sighs. "Do you think these are burnt?"

"Smells fine to me." Harry leans over to get a better look at the biscuits. "I think they’re just black." Harry slumps back down on his stool.

"Why would he make black biscuits?"

"Did Mr. Weasley know you were coming?"

"I can't believe he made black biscuits for me," Snape huffs. "If it was anyone else..."

"Did he know you were coming?"

"Yes."

"And he didn't warn any of us?!" Harry crosses his arms. "He knows we don't like you." Snape shoots him a look. "You can't take away points, it's break."

"I can make sure you don't have any biscuits."

"That's not fair!" Ron enters with Hermione and Percy following. Ron snags a black biscuit and throws himself into a wooden chair. Snape glares at Ron.

"I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason to ban Harry from biscuits," Percy says. Ron scoffs. Harry wonders if it's too late to return his present for Percy. Percy's actually taking Snape's side!

"Why are you here?" Ron asks Snape. "I thought this was a break from you." Snape frowns at them all.

"Ron, if your dad invited him, we should be nicer!" Hermione chides.

"He isn't here!" Ron crams the biscuit into his mouth, then says something indecipherable.

"Your father..." Snape pauses. "Your father thought it best we talk alone." Snape's eyes darts around and Harry remembers how he had been around Moody. _He's nervous,_ Harry realizes.

"Why?" Harry asks, trying his best to say this in a civil tone. "Do you have something to tell us?"

"He just wants us to get on a bit better."

" _Why?!_ " Ron jumps up. "You've done nothing but make-"

"Ron!" Percy waves his hands. "Severus here-"

"Severus?" Ron stares at Percy. "Have you actually become all buddy-buddy with him?!"

Percy sniffs and raises his head higher. "There are some things you don't know yet."

"Percy." Snape puts a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Don't make this any worse than it is already."

"I'm not!"

"Ah, Professor Snape?" Hermione looks around her nervously. "Professor..." Snape just looks at her silently. "Could you hand over a biscuit please?"

This is not what Hermione was going to ask, judging by her expression, but Snape turns anyway. Harry watches him pick up a biscuit and hand it over.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbles.

Snape was a git and Mr. Weasley wasn't. Harry sees no reason why Mr. Weasley would even want to be around Snape. Snape was unpleasant and hated Gryffindors. Mr. Weasley was a Gryffindor! Harry knew of no common interests between the two.

"How did you and Mr. Weasley become friends?" Harry asks. Snape looks at Harry with wide eyes then returns to his default scowl.

"He just started talking to me and never stopped."

Ron actually laughs at this. Both Percy and Hermione look amused. Harry nods.

"Muggles?"

"Muggles," Snape confirms. "I'm half-blood, so-"

" _You're_ half-blood?!" Ron exclaims. "Aren't you a Death Eater?"

"Former. Death. Eater." Snape says this icily. Snape's different, Harry realizes. Harry looks at Snape and tries to take in any new details. Snape's wearing his usual professor robes but his shoes are different. It looks like the same brand Mr. Weasley liked.

They were friends. They were genuinely friends.

Harry grips his stool. He doesn't see why Mr. Weasley would like Snape but there must be something.

"Did he know that though?" Harry asks. Snape looks over at Harry.

"No. He just started asking after I brought him some batteries for his torch."

Snape gave Mr. Weasley batteries. Harry blinks.

"Batteries?" Ron asks blankly.

"Things that give energy," Hermione tries to explain. "It's giving energy to the torch which is like Lumos."

"Why do you keep talking to him?" Harry pushes. He remembers Lockhart and how well Snape kept him away. "He's getting Muggle knowledge but what are you getting?"

"Company." Snape shrugs.

_Company?_ Harry frowns. Snape had plenty of that. He had Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, and all the other professors. But he didn't have anyone outside of work. Harry remembers the Order, remembers how Sirius had treated Snape. He had thought it was justified but... What if that was how the Order viewed Snape?

Was Mr. Weasley Snape's only friend?

With a jolt, Harry tries to remember Mr. Weasley ever mentioning spending time with anyone. He's only mentioned Perkins and that was only when Perkins had lent them his tent. Mr. Weasley didn't have any friends either. Just Mad-Eye and Harry isn't even sure if that counts.

"I think you should just leave," Ron mutters. "Dad doesn't like you, he's just tolerating you for Muggles." Snape doesn't say anything, just stares down at his shoes.

"Ron." Harry stands up from his stool. "Your dad isn't like that and you know it." Ron crosses his arms and glares at Snape.

"Ron, I think you should-" Percy starts but stops. He looks defeated. Ron wouldn't have listened to Percy anyway. Harry shakes his head.

"Snape made those biscuits," Harry declares. "If he's making biscuits, he can't be that bad."

Snape looks up with a very amused expression. Ron looks back and forth between the two then slumps his shoulders.

"I suppose so." Ron stands up and steps over to the oven. "Think it's a law, only tolerable people can make biscuits."

"Should be." Snape holds out a biscuit for Ron. Ron hesitates.

Harry looks back down at Snape's shoes. It's nearly Christmas. Mr. Weasley had been alone for a long while. Harry doesn't think friends buy each other shoes. Ron had never done that for him, at least.

"Think Percy'll write that?" Ron says finally and Harry looks up. Ron takes the biscuit and looks over to Percy. Percy's shaking his head amusedly.

"That'll be a tough one, I'm letting Dad do that," Percy answers. "Dad's better at convincing people."

"He sure is," Snape agrees. Harry wonders when Mr. Weasley's coming back. He wants some answers about those two.


End file.
